1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a network system, and, in more detail, to remote update of firmware that is mounted in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A firmware mounted in a projector may be updated as needed for the purpose of improving a function(s) and/or solving a problem(s), if any. In this regard, a technology is known in which a recording medium such as a USB memory that stores update data is connected with a projector, and a firmware mounted in the projector is updated using the update data.
However, in this method, a user needs to manually carry out the update work that may be troublesome for the user.
In this regard, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-234056 discloses a method in which a firmware in a peripheral apparatus is updated using a network. However, this method assumes an apparatus that is used in such a manner that the power is continuously supplied. Therefore, this method cannot be applied to an apparatus such as a projector that is not assumed to be used in such a manner that the power is supplied continuously.